


Tease

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Degradation, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Teasing, exhibition kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is how it starts, Donghyuck placing one of his hands on Jaemin's thigh while he's talking with everyone else, rubbing gently against him and laughing along to whatever stupid joke Jeno had just said. It's when said hand starts sliding further up his thigh Jaemin starts to squirm.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62
Collections: anonymous





	Tease

This is how it starts, Donghyuck placing one of his hands on Jaemin's thigh while he's talking with everyone else, rubbing gently against him and laughing along to whatever stupid joke Jeno had just said. It's when said hand starts sliding further up his thigh Jaemin starts to squirm. Donghyuck always does this. Teasing Jaemin underneath the table, or wherever they were, and watching with a slight smirk when someone asks why Jaemin's face is suddenly red, pushing right against his hard cock when Jaemin tries to respond.

"Not now, please Hyuck." Jaemin quietly whispers into the others ear. They were all sat at the table, forced into eating together by Jeno, who had complained non-stop about the lack of time they got to spend together recently.

Donghyuck hummed, eyes twinkling as he pushed harder against him. He only lets up when he lifts his hand up, silently moving to pull out Jaemin's cock from his sweat pants with a gentle tug. "Sorry nana, what did you say?" Donghyuck asked, innocent smile plastered on his face. His smile widening as his hand begins slowly moving up and down the cock in his hands, fingers playing with the tip.

"Min are you ok? I know I said we had to eat together, but if you don't feel good you should go rest." All of Donghyuck's movements stop at the question, giving Jaemin a light squeeze and sending him a warning look.

"Ye-yeah I'm ok, don't worry nono." Jeno looks unconvinced, eyes squinting slightly before he's giving up and nodding. "ok... if you're sure."

The satisfaction on Donghyuck's face is hard to miss, and the hand that wraps itself back around Jaemin's cock is even harder to miss. Renjun, who is sitting next to them, says nothing.

~~~

It goes on for the rest of the dinner. Teasing until it's almost enough to push Jaemin over the edge, then stopping when it looks like he's about to cum, only to tease Jaemin more a minute later. Nobody says anything about it, they never do. Sometimes, Jaemin thinks they know, that they enjoy this just as much as Donghyuck. That they like watching him struggle to stay quiet, to be a good boy, only to be left wanting- no needing more.

~~~

When everyone is done eating they all sit down on the couch to watch a movie. Jaemin doesn't really care for what's happening on the screen in front of him, too focused on Donghyuck sitting next to him.

He's playing with himself Jaemin realizes. Donghyuck's fingers are grasping at the toy in his hole, pulling it out slightly, only to roughly shove it back inside and grind against it. The blanket they're sharing making it less noticable for everyone else. Everyone but Jaemin who cant take his eyes off the sight. Jaemin's cock twitches, unsure of how much more teasing he can take tonight.

Hyuck's free hand has found its way back to Jaemin's cock, pumping it in time with his toy. Donghyuck's face moves to Jaemin's neck, leaving small kisses all over the place before moving up to his ear, nipping at it slightly. There's a light giggle that escapes the tan boys lips when Jaemin's cock twitches in response.

"Baby~" Hyuck whispers into Jaemin's ear, "This toy isn't enough to satisfy me, need your dumb cock." Both of Donghyuck's hands are on Jaemin now, playing with his balls and working his shaft with his soft hands. "But you have such a useless cock... do you think it would be any better?"

Hyuck has already moved back before Jaemin has the chance to respond, his hands returning to his own lap, and the whimper leaves Jaemin's mouth before he could stop himself. It wouldn't be the first time Donghyuck has done this, teasing Jaemin all day only to fuck himself with one of his toys instead, making the needy boy watch as he falls apart and is unable to do anything.

"What is a dumb cock like yours supposed to do that my toys can't? you'll just have to sit there like a good boy and watch. Remember, no touching yourself baby."

Jaemin was left to watch, only allowed to cum when Hyuck was done and spent on the bed.

Jaemin kept a firm gaze on Hyuck as he flopped down on the bed, toy still halfway in his hole. "Do you want to cum? You were such a good boy for me, baby. Come here." Donghyuck pushed his body up a bit and spread his legs wider, making it easier for Nana to fit between them.

When Jaemin went to remove the toy hanging from Donghyuck's pussy, Hyuck slapped his hands away. " You don't get to cum in me. You were a good boy now, but you still have a worthless cock. Rut against me and cum like the bitch you are."

And he did. He remembers when he was finally able to cum, how beautiful it looked covering Donghyuck. His spread legs covered in white, cock and balls dripping in it, and falling down to cover the toy that was somehow still inside of his loose pussy.

"Messy baby." Donghyuck taunted. "Clean it all with your tongue."

Jaemin was drawn back to reality by Donghyuck, who was slowly making his way onto Jaemin's lap, lips pressing light kisses and bites at his throat.

"What were you thinking about baby?" He purred into the flushed boys ear, hips grinding down against the throbbing cock harder with each word. Jaemin didn't answer, the words stuck in the back of his throat, but the groan he let out was far from quiet. He could feel Renjun's gaze shift from the tv onto him, with a curious look in his eyes. All he could do was flash a quick smile, hoping that was enough to satisfy the other.

Donghyuck used the distraction to pull out Jaemin's cock from the confines of his pants, teasing the tip and smearing some of the pre cum around with his own delicate fingers, a sly smile spreading across his lips at the hitch in Jaemin's breath. Donghyuck brought the covered fingers up to his lips, sending a teasing wink to mark before licking them clean.

Donghyuck gave no warning before he was hopping off of Nana's lap, letting out a very over exaggerated yawn before loudly announcing he was going to bed. It didn't take long before Jaemin was stumbling out after him, leaving the rest with nothing but a rushed "bed" for an answer. 

"Oh look at my poor baby" Donghyuck drawled out as soon as he saw the flushed boys face appear in the doorway. "Look how hard my babies stupid cock is, and all from a little bit of teasing?" Jaemin closed his eyes, letting the older boys words wash over him. He could hear Hyuck stand from the bed, walking closer to Jaemin to grab his hand and pull him against his own body. "What a fucking whore you are nana." 

Opening his eyes, Jaemin let out the breathe he didn't know he was holding and looked right into Donghyuck's beautiful brown orbs. He couldn't stop the smirk that spread across his face as he bent down to breathily whisper into Hyucks ear,

"Only for you."

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bttmhyuck) // [CC](https://curiouscat.me/bttmhyuckie)


End file.
